The Next War
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: Don't kill me! Its just something that came to my head WARNING:DEATHFIC YUURAMish takes plave after episode 78 not good at summaries please read and review


_Oh, Death was never enemy of ours!_

_We laughed, knowing that better men would come, _

_And greater wars: when each proud fighter brags_

_He wars on Death, for lives: not men, for flags_

"The Next War"

Scene: In a museum (The Museum of The last Great Battle)

The museum is located at the border between humans and mazoku

A man in black moves in front of you and says a speech:

_Nations have always built monuments to their heroes. Tributes to the defense of or conquest of other nations. But the monument here does not favor one nation over the other. _

_It is the first of its kind to commemorate the enduring survival of a species... our species, Mazoku and Humans. More importantly it commemorates the man who gave the World faith, who gave us a future, who made Mankind Believe again, 27th Maou heika Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri_

_So its no surprise that the piece itself is special began 47 years ago, 3 years after the last battle with Soushu, the monument is a Diorama built entirely by hand, it is a Three-dimensional snapshot of the battlefield, and the soldiers who took to it that day , the scene has been reproduced with painstaking attention to detail and authenticity, only the men and women who were there know it better. Today we go behind the scenes to see its creation_

_To ensure historical accuracy, pictures of every soldier involved in the battle were obtained from both the humans and mazoku historical archives, in this way the artist were able to place the right face for the right soldier._

_After each face is completed it is matched with a body, which has been rendered complete with uniform and body armor, then carved by hand, it was the artist's decision for this tribute to our species that each soldier be made be made by the hand of man , without the help of modern age tools. Each hand made soldier is posed, painted, and placed on the battlefield, both the victorious, and the fallen _

_Based on Topographical maps of the day, the artists are able to replicate, each hill, each plateau, and each ravine, to near exact specifications'. But one of the real marvels was in Shinou temple itself, after fighting had ceased, archeologists unearthed the structures building archives, in them were found perfectly preserved architectural blueprints of every part of the temple. _

_But the challenge was not to simply rebuild the structures it was to tear them down as well. Artists worked from the city plans to recreated the destruction caused by the fierce fighting from each wall to each piece of rubble_

_Finally our enemies were also rendered with extraordinary detail. Remnants of the enemy were recovered after the battle provided the model for this fearsome recreation. To complete the picture, authentic weapons, armor and textbooks talking about the enemies powers were accessed to fully outfit the warriors_

_Once the enemy is put opposite the soldiers, a clear image begins to emerge out of the fog of history. We see how we were __**outnumbered**__**overpowered**__, and __**outmatched**__ by our enemies._

_And seeing that...we realize the importance of the monument_

_**On that day half a century ago, our species was pushed to the crumbling edge of extinction, and as we teetered on that precipice, staring down into the abyss, a hand reached out, pulled us back from the brink, and gave us hope, the hand of a hero**_

_**Claps and applause**_

"Very well done, Yuuri von Bielefeld" says the director

"It was my pleasure" he replies

Sigh "will we ever find someone else like him??" asked the director looking at the statue of The Maou

"Don't lose faith, isn't that what he said??" Yuuri said also looking at the statue smiling

"I have something to ask" said the director

"Go ahead" answered Yuuri

"Is your father still thinking about him??" the director asks

Sigh "He still dreams about him even if he's already married to someone else, I can't blame him though he really missed him, saying a part of his soul is now missing now he's gone, I understand that I can't even begin to imagine how much he loved him, he even named me, his first son after him"

"Alright that's enough talk lets get some tea shall we??" the director said

"Alright director" said Yuuri

"Honestly, stop calling me director, I am your sister after all, honestly I think You're becoming a bit like Conrad" She smiled

Chuckle "all right Greta" he pulled her hand and off they went


End file.
